A Fans Story
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Alex has always wanted to meet her hero, Shawn Michaels ,once she had the chance to meet him, he hasn't left her head. It's up to her and the power of love to get them together so she can tell Shawn how she really feels, unless he gets to her first. OC/Shawn
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Heres a Fanfic for wrestling, hope you like it... Review and Favorite...

Chapter 1

"What are you doing?" I asked my friend Sadie.

She smiled as she finished wiping her lime green comb off. "I'm going to get Tim Burton's autograph."

We were both standing in the parking lot of the biggest event of the whole world. It's where every famous person meets up in one spot every year so their fans can meet them. The tickets are very expensive seeing how many people show up. Somehow we were able to afford them.

Sadie and I are one of the thousands waiting to get into the huge building. She is a big fan of Tim Burton and I am a big fan of Wrestling. There was one man I really wanted to meet.

Shawn Michaels.

I was a fan of him since I was 9 years old, now I am 23.

"So Alex," Sadie started, "what are you going to have Shawn sign?"

My eyes widened, I had brought nothing! I guess that's what happens when your really excited and forget about every thing else.

"Um...I'll figure it out..."

She smirked, "you forgot didn't you?"

I sighed, "I'll buy something when we get inside." We were almost in the building, we've been standing out here for a few hours. For every person that came out, a person came in.

Another hour had past and we were in! "Hey Sadie-" But she was already gone. Great. Guess I'd have to find Shawn by myself.

Walking around, I finally found the WWE section, there I saw every single wrestler, including some Hall of Famer's.

That's when I seen him, standing with a group of people getting a picture taken. My hands became sweaty.

Each step I took were an inch apart, finally I had reached him. I wiped my hands off on my pants, when he smiled, I became even more nervous. He had the looks to make a girl melt.

"Hello Miss, what could I do for you today?" He asked politely.

Then I realized I once again forgot to buy something for him to sign! "Well... I wanted you to sign something but it seems I forgot to buy something." I said laughing nervously.

"Well..." Shawn started, "I could sign one of your belongings..."

I looked everywhere on my body, my eyes stopped at my feet. "What about my flip flop?"

He looked at me strangely the shrugged, "sure I guess." He laughed as I gave him my shoe. Signing it with a black sharpie, he handed it back.

"T-Thanks..." I held the shoe in my hand tightly.

"Whats your name?" He asked, his voice sweet.

"Alex..." I started backing up, "I have to go now..." Of course I didnt want to but I was on the edge of dyeing from being too nervous.

Walking with only one flip flop on felt weird. I watched as he watched to me goodbye and another group of people walked over to him.

Staring down at the flip flop, a smile forms on my face. I would never wear this shoe again. Stopping I stare down at the shoe. I think I'm beginning to be obsessed with this thing.

"Watch out!" I heard a man yell.

Looking up, I notice a light falling down above me. Before I could react, I felt someone grab me and pull my body out of the way.

"Bang!"

My butt hit the ground and glass hit my body.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up and my face reddened, Shawn Michaels just saved my life.

"I...I'm fine..." I said.

He stared at my legs, "your bleeding...put your other shoe on so I can take you to the infirmary."

I still had the shoe in my hand. "No." I just got my hero's signature, no way I was going to ruin it with my foot.

He sighed, "really?"

My eyes widened as he picked me up bridal style. Everyone watched as he carried me away from the area.

I noticed I was getting blood on him, "sorry..." My legs hurt, but I ignored the pain.

Once we got to the infirmary, he sat me down and washed himself off, then grabbed some supplies.

"Thanks..." I mumble.

He sat down infront of me and began to pick the glass out and was the blood off. "Your very stubborn you know that?"

I smiled, not only did I get to meet Shawn Michaels but now he is taking care of me. "Sadie tells me that all the time."

He looked at me in confusion.

"She's my best friend, she's also here but with other famous people."

"So she ditched you." He said Jokingly.

I nodded, "pretty much."

He began to wrap up my legs, "If your going to just walk barefoot I minds well wrap up your feet too."

I smiled, "your nice even in person."

He smiled, "so i've been told." He finished wrapping and cleaned his hands and put the supplies back. "Your ready to go now."

My smile weakened, it was already time to part. "It was really nice meeting you."

He nodded, "see ya later."

I got up and walked out, my eyes felt watery. I had to find Sadie and leave this place.

Limping around, I finally found her. Her smile right now was brighter than the sun.

"Alex! I met so many people! Did you get to meet Shawn?" She looked at my legs, "what happened!"

I sighed, "its a long story. I'm ready to leave this place."

She sighed with me, "we waited that long and you already want to leave? Let me get just a few more autographs and I'll be set."

I nodded, "I'm going to the car." Dragging myself out of the entrance, I went to look for our tiny blue car. Took me a while but I found it in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! I cant believe I already had 2 reviews for this story! It surprised me I can tell you that! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first. Please Review, favorite or add to alerts.

Chapter 2

I got into the car and laid my seat back, this could take awhile seeing how much Sadie loved to run around all the time.

Closing my eyes, I felt the tiredness taking over. A smile forms on my lips, now I can say I had a conversation with Shawn Michaels...the Heart Break Kid. Then I fell asleep.

I began to dream about what could of happened in the infirmary since we were all alone with no one to bother us. What a wonderful dream I was having.

"Alex!" I heard someone yell. My eyes opened and I wiped the sweat off my forehead. It was 90 degrees out! Digging my phone out, I notice it's been two hours since I fell asleep.

Then I saw her, running with bags on each arm, she looked nervous.

"Sorry! Please forgive me!" She begged as she got into the car. "I lost track of time!" She handed me a bag, "this is for you."

"What is it?" I asked confused.

She shrugged, "I dont know, some guy came up to me and said; give this to miss Alex... We talked for a minute then he left." She said putting the bags in the back seat

I opened the bag and there were a pair of flip flops, and a note that read:

'_Found these while looking around, better than going around barefoot and cutting up your feet.'_

I had to double check the name at the bottom..._Shawn..._ Now he had bought me shoes...I noticed more at the bottom.

'_P.S. Just because I got these for you doesn't mean you shouldn't wear them. Next time I see you, you better have them on.'_

My face reddend, there'd be a next time?

Sadie smiled at my blushing state, "Oh! And he gave me these!" She said as she reached into her pocket. Pulling out two small papers, she handed them to me.

I took them and looked them over, my hands shook and my eyes widened. They were tickets! To this coming _RAW_! How did he get these in such a short notice!

"What are they?" Sadie asked confused.

I smiled at her, "we're leaving state for a short vacation." I said as I sat back up and started the car.

Her smile widened, "where this time?"

I backed out of the parking spot, "San Antonio, Texas."

Monday night was in five long days so I'd have to work and earn some extra cash, get plane tickets and a hotel room.

"How much money do you have left?" I asked, eyeing her bags in the backseat.

She laughed, "about $200...if I had more time, probably none."

I still had $500, I thought I'd buy alot of stuff too but I guess things change. "Well its a great start, we just have to earn a little more and we should be fine. Atleast we already have tickets... they're good ones too, probably a four hundred each."

"We could always drive..." Sadie started.

"Wanna work two jobs?" I asked as she shook her head no. "Thought so." But I knew Sadie had a fear of riding in planes so I ended the conversation.

I looked back at the flipflops and blushed. Black and blue, my favorite colors. I couldnt help but think if there was any chance I could be with Shawn. Sure he was older than me but I felt as if I was in love with him.

The sun shined brightly and the sky was a perfect blue, I feel as if it was destined that I meet Shawn.

Pulling into the driveway of our small house, I got out of the car.

"I'm going to go to bed," I say as I help her carry her things inside.

"You sure have been sleeping a lot lately havent you?"

I nodded, "I've just been so excited about this event thats all. I think after a good nights rest, I'll be fine. Thanks for worring, it makes me happy."

"Sweet dreams Alex!" Sadie called as I headed into my room.

Closing the door, I walked over to my bed and pulled the covers back. Laying down, I closed my eyes.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

My eyes shot opened and I glared at the phone going off beside me. Picking it up, I sighed.

"Hello?" I asked annoyed.

_"Did the shoe's fit?" _The voice asked.

My eyes widened and I sat up, "Shawn?"

I heard laughing, _"Seems like someone just got excited."_

I blushed and realized he couldnt see my face. "How'd you get my number?" I asked confused.

_"I met your friend Sadie and she gave me it."_

'Thank you Sadie!' I thought happily.

_"So will I see you Monday?"_

I twirled a piece of hair on my finger, "Of course! I just got to get money-"

_"I can help out with that if you want."_

I shook my head, "you bought me shoes and two tickets, you helped already!"

Shawn laughed,_ "the shoes were only $3.00, and the tickets were for..."_ He stopped. _"For my ex-wife and our kids who decided not to come to anymore shows..."_

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

_"Just come and i'll be happy."_ Shawn said.

I had to make the conversation brighter, "so, I'm still trying to find out why I was lucky enough to meet you and even have a conversation with you."

There was a pause, _"What can I say? It was Destiny."_

My eyes widened, he also thought it was destined! I go back to thinking about the dream I had in the car. What if something did click between us? But what if something horrible happened that could destroy this beginning friendship. I was worried.

_"Alex?"_ Shawn asked again.

"Huh?"

_"I said I had to go and help clean up, I'll see you Monday." _He said, in a tone sweet as ever.

"Bye..." I heard the phone click and I flopped back down onto the bed. I wasnt ever going to get a good nights sleep.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

I looked at the clock making noise, I wanted to break it. Just smash it into millions of pieces, but that wasnt going to happen. My body was asleep while my mind was wide awake.

He told me on the phone that he'd see me monday, did that mean we were going to meet up? Get a cup of coffee and talk?

A smile forms on my face, I really couldn't wait til Monday. Hopefully the days passed by quickly.

If not, I might just go nuts.

A/N: So I apoligize for not putting much shawn In it but to those HBK fans, next chapters gonna have alot of him in it! So be patient and ill have the next chapter up in a few days since i'm finally on spring break! Review! Favorute! Add to Alerts!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You have no clue how happy I am seeing how good this story is doing! Well hopefully this chapter does just as well! Review, Favorite or add alert and most important, Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"We are now arriving in San Antonio, Texas. Please remain seated until you have permission to do otherwise." The woman on the intercom said.

I poked Sadie, "Hey, were here." Her eyes fluttered open, I smiled thinking about earlier. As soon as we got onto the plane, she passed out because like I said, she's terrified of these flying machines.

"Are we on the ground?" She asked softly. She whined when I shook my head no. "I really hate planes."

I stretched my arms out, "almost there Sadie."

"Then you get to see your 'soon to be lover' right?" Sadie said as she grabbed the arm rests tightly.

I blushed, I don't even think were friends yet. For all we know, he wont even see me."

She slapped my hand, "think positive Alex! You just gotta believe that's all."

I rubbed my now sore hand, "you didn't have to hit me..." I was only worried because after talking to him on the phone that one night, he hasn't contacted me once. That's why I think maybe he changed his mind about me.

Sadie smiled, "trust me, everything is going to be just fine."

I stared at her, "what are you planning?"

She shrugged, "I don't know what your talking about."

The plane shook as It hit the ground in the airport.

Sadie closed her eyes and grabbed the arm rests harder.

"You may now exit, nice and slowly. We thank you for flying with Texas Express.

I stood up and stretched, finally we were here! I grabbed my bags from the compartment above and handed Sadie hers.

"Ready to go?" I asked smirking.

Sadie jumped up, "as soon as possible!"

"Lets go."

"So this is Texas?" I asked walking through the airport. "We have to find a care and a hotel and-"

"Alex calm down! I already figured this out. Well I should say we figured it out." Sadie said and smiled at me.

I looked at her in confusion. "Who's we?"

She pointed in front of us. I looked that way and I swear my heart stopped.

There stood Shawn with his wrestling partner Triple H. They were walking towards us with smiles on their face. I glanced over a Sadie and she was smiling slightly and blushing.

"Alex!" Shawn called as both men finally caught up to us. "Hello ladies. This is Hunter." Shawn said and Hunter smiled at us.

I noticed Sadie looking at the ground. I giggled. Seems like I wasn't the only one who had a crush.

Shawn looked at me then down to my feet and smiled, "you wore them!" He said talking about the shoes.

I laughed, "Y-yeah. They're really comfy." I looked at Sadie who was still quiet and elbowed her. "So how long have you guys been planning this?"

"Since Saturday..." She mumbled.

Hunter put his arm around her, "Cat got your tongue?"

I laughed, more like a wrestler. "Boys, we're going to the little girls room real quick." I grabbed Sadie's arm and pulled her to the nearest bathroom, closing the door I began laughing at her.

"Shut up!" She said embarrassed.

"Look who's in love now! Having' a crush on Hunter!" I said teasing her while she glared at me.

"I used to watch wrestling too you know!" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah, you watched it with me when they were DX... Just don't think about it." I told her.

Her arms uncrossed, "He put his arm around me!" Sadie wailed.

I thought for a second,"Friendly gesture?"

"Definitely not!" She yelled.

I giggled, "Maybe he'll kiss you."

She punched my arm, "SHH! They might here us!."

I blushed. I forgot about them being out there. Sadie laughed at my state.

"Look who's red now!" She teased. We both giggled and walked out when our faces returned to normal color. Shawn and Hunter smiled. It seems they were having their own conversation too.

"Sorry about that boys." I apologized.

"It's no problem. Are you girls ready?" Shawn said and a black limo was waiting for us in the parking lot. Quickly getting in then we were off. I stared at the floor while Sadie tried to talk to Hunter. Shawn was sitting beside me and his arm kept gently brushing against mine ever so often.

"Alex are you alright?" Shawn asked.

I looked at him then back to the floor nodding, "Thank you." I said

Shawn laughed. "I bet you that you've said thank you at least ten times."

I nodded again.

"I saw what happened with the light." Hunter began. I looked up to him. I guess a lot of people noticed. "You should have seen all the jealous fangirls when Shawn carried you." Hunter laughed.

Shawn elbowed me me, " I see your legs are doing much better."

I smiled. "Yeah, a lot."

Sadie looked at Shawn, "So how far away is the hotel?'

"Just a few more minutes." Shawn replied.

This is crazy! I thought to myself, I smiled and looked out the window, "This is a beautiful state."

Shawn nodded, "Yeah it is."

"Alex has been super excited about this! She's barely slept!" Sadie exclaimed."She may not look like it 'cause of all that make up she has on!"

I continue to stare at the window ignoring her. If she were in my shoes she'd understand. The car was quiet.

"We're here!" Shawn said as he opened the door for me.

Getting out I took a double look at this place. It was gorgeous! And huge! Never had I seen a place like this. "It's amazing." I whispered. The aura was so peaceful.

Shawn took my hand and led me inside. WHAT? We were holding hands! Shawn checked in and pulled me into the halls. We stopped at room 205.

"This is mine and Hunter's room" Shawn said then pointed to the next room, "That's yours and Sadie's room." He handed me a card, "This is your key. Now Hunter and I have to leave to get ready. The limo is outside so if you want to go anywhere just find the driver. He's usually in the limo. Bye Alex." Shawn said and then he left.

I slid the card in my door. "I told him not to help with the hotel." I said talking to myself. I'd just have to yell at him later.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So how are you guys liking this story? Show me how much by leaving a review, favorite, or alerts! Thanks! Also, I know this didn't happen on Monday night RAW so please forgive me.

I stared up at the ceiling as I lay on the comfy hotel bed. I hear the door open and Sadie walked in. She sat on the bed smiling. "We have dinner with them after the show!"She said excitedly.

A weak smile formed on my lips "You really like him don't you?" I asked. Her nodding made me feel worse. "He has a wife Sadie. You know? Stephanie McMahon?" I said in a strict tone of voice. She shook her head.

"They're getting a divorce because she was caught sleeping with another guy." Sadie said quietly.

I sat up shock spreading on my face. "Who?" I said and Sadie looked down at the ground.

"I don't think you should know." She mumbled. I smiled, I loved getting into this kind of this stuff.

"Who is it! Please tell me!" I begged

She looked at me with extreme worry on her face. "Shawn." Sadie whispered.

My mind went blank. "O-oh. I see." I mumbled. Sadie crawled over to me.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you."

I forced a smile. "I'm glad you did."

She looked at me in shock. "You're not mad?"

I shook my head. "Not at all." In reality I actually felt betrayed. Sadie jumped up and flew to our suit cases and pulled out her bikini.

"There's a swimming pool out there that has my name on it." She sang then ran out of the room slamming the door behind her. I layed back down and bean to stare at the ceiling again.

"So he's a cheater?" I said talking to myself yet again. Then I remembered our conversation five days ago, no wonder his wife and kids aren't coming. I felt tears stinging m eyes and here I thought he really liked me! I got up and wiped the tears, no way I'd cry over him. Now I was pissed. You just don't go and get a girl all worked up like that! I sighed and slumped back down on my bed. "That doesn't explain why Hunter and Shawn are still talking though." I said thinking aloud. I could try to talk to him we were alone but that would make me seem nosy. Would he get mad? I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

Raw. So this is what it was like. Crowded rows of people and screaming fans and fangirls yelling for superstars and divas. We were in the very front row right beside the announcers table. I was so excited! My heart as beating a mile a minute and my hands were sweaty. I looked over at Sadie; she looked the same way as me.

"How are you doing now?" She asked over the thousands of screaming fans. It took me a minute to realize what she was talking about.

"Fine actually." I lied.

"Good." She said smiling at me. Finally the show was starting.

The Raw theme hit and the crowd grew louder.

I went ahead and cheered as well, I may have a sore throat tomorrow but that was fine.

So the show went on, CM Punk and Jericho argued about CM Punk's family, A diva's match, a tag team match and more Cena/Rock Conflicts.

"This is it." I heard Sadie whiisper.

Triple H's music hit, out he came, once again in a suit. I missed when he used to wrestle...

Then the Undertaker came out and the two began talking about wrestlemania which was this Sunday.

Right in the middle of the conversation, Shawn's music hit.

I felt sick. Who knew finding out just a little bit of information about him could make me feel this was.

"What are you doing out here Shawn?" Tripe H asked in deep voice.

Shawn looked at the two men and smirked. "I just wanted to remind you two that I'm the special referee for this match during Wrestlemania. Which is happening this Sunday."

The crowd went nuts, My eyes widened when Shawn looks past Triple H and looks directly at me.

"Hunter, you may be my best friend, but if this friendship is going to interfere with setting things right..." He paused.

I held my breath, why did it feel as if he were talking to me?

"Then it must end."

I stood up and ran past the people sitting, I had to get out of here. I get it, our friendship must end. Finally I was out of the crowd. Tears rolled down my cheeks, taking one last glimpse, I see Shawn having a shocked expression. But then it vanished. I ran out.

Betrayal. The feeling I felt at this moment, I couldn't believe how stupid I was to fall for him. I shouldn't have even talked to him.

I felt a cold wind hit my face as I got out of the arena, stopping, I caught my breath. What was with me? Was it because I was thinking of him? I shook my head trying to get the thought out of my head. I began walking, having no clue where I was going. I kept going.

I thought back to Shawn...what if he wanted to cheat on his wife with me? Rebecca didn't deserve that, neither did their kids.

I wiped my face and bit my lower lip. Did I make the right choice and just leave? It wasn't too late to turn back now.

But being as stubborn as I am, I decided to quicken my pace.I didn't want to see any of them. I knew they'd search but I didn't want to be found, I wanted to be far away from them.

I was running away from them, but I knew that wasn't true...I was just running away from Shawn. I was running away from a broken heart.

I looked ahead of me, just now realizing something. I was lost. It was 12:00. I've been walking for atleast an hour. My phone had buzzed on and off before I ended up powering it down. Most were from Sadie.

I was tired, lost, hungry and had no one to talk to.

Putting the hood up on my jacket, then I sat against a brick building. Putting my knees up, I rested my forehead on them.

It was dark and I was scared.

Now I think I wanted to be found.

A/N: Wow I think this chapter was Depressing and Dramatic! Tell me what you think? Oh and did anyone watch Wrestlemania? The only match I was happy with was the CM Punk and Jericho...I cant believe that though! Cant wait til tonight!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Did you enjoy the last chapter? Well it gets better in this one I promise. Tell me what you think of this story! Review! Favorite! add me to your alert list! I don't want to become one of those authors that say,"I want update til I get this and that" But I will if i have to! Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Goosebumps as the cold wind blew againts my body. I shivered, this juacket I had on wasn't doing it's job very well...

"Alex!" I heard a voice yell.

I froze, someone found me? How long has it been? Two hours? Three? I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up.

Seeing his smiling face filled me with anger once again.

"Where have you been!" Shawn asked full of worry.

I glared at him and slapped his hand away, "don't touch me."

He backed up and gave me a confused look, "are you alright?"

I stood and brushed myself off, ignoring him, I walked past his confused self. He follwed me.

Shawn quickened his pace, "what-"

"Shut up." I Interupped. I felt a hand on my arm pull me back. My back hit the wall and Shawn stared at me,

"What is your problem?" He asked with an angry tone in his voice.

"Your my problem," I hiss as I try to peel his hand off my arm.

His hold grew tighter, "I didn't even do anything!"

My fingernails dug into his hand and tears filled my eyes. "Your just like the rest of them! You cheat and use people and then leave, hurting everyone around you!" I began to cry.

Shawn pulled my into a hug, my crying was mumbled in his t-shirt.

My hands turned to fist and I began to pound them on his chest. "Why did you betray us...why did you betray me..." There was that word again. Betrayal.

Shawn patted my head, "you don't know the whole story Alex." He lifted my chin and wiped the tears away. Can we find a place and talk about it? It's freezing out here."

I bit my lip and nodded, grabbing the hand he offered.

Shawn stayed quiet as we walked, I looked up at him. Did I make a mistake?"

"Is this fine with you?" Shawn asked.

I looked up to see McDonalds. "It's fine..." My stomach growled loudly. 'Can I get just a little bit of food? Just enough to hold me off?"

He nodded and went to find a table in the empty restaurant.

So I went to the counter and bought a chicken sandwich. I walked over to Shawn who looked lost in space. Sitting down, he got refocused.

He stared at me, I looked at my sandwiched while I chew. "It's not polite to stare..." I whisper.

"Stephanie used me, just like she did with all the other men she slept with." Shawn started. "Rebecca left me 3 years ago, and when our supposed anniversary came up, I went to alcohol. Steph used that to her advantage. When Hunter caught us, I knew It was wrong, but I was surprised when he forgave me. He knew about Steph sleeping around and he knew what I was going through."

A lump was caught in my throat, "I didn't know... I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "why are you apologizing? It was my fault."

I looked to the ground, "because I thought you were just like him."

His face was full of confusion, he looked adorable and innocent. "Well, I called Hunter and Sadie, they'll be here soon."

Just then the door opened quickly and I watched Sadie sprint over and wrap her arms around my body.

"Why did you leave!" She asked angrily as she slapped my arm.

I rubbed my stinging arm.

"Give her a break," Shawn says.

I stood up, "I really have to use the bathroom."

The tree watched as I left the table.

Sadie turns to Shawn, "so what happen?"

Shawn sighed, "someone told he about what happen between me and Steph. She had a little break down."

Hunter glared at Sadie. She sighed, "she told me she wasn't mad. I should have known she was lieing, but what did I expect?"

"What?" Shawn asked confused.

Sadie looked back to make sure I was in the Bathroom. "When she was 15, her father cheated on her mother. Her mother became depressed and shot herself right infront of Alex. She had changed every since then." Sadie said softly.

Shawn's expression turned to shock.

All three sat in silence.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" I asked as I took a seat next to Shawn.

All three shook their heads.

I blushed, "I do want to apoligize for the way I acted at the arena."

Sadie sighed, "this time are you really fine?"

I nodded smiling, "I'm actually happy." I'm glad Shawn trust me enough to tell me his story.

Hunter stood, "it's late, I say we go back to the hotel and get a good night's sleep."

We all nodded and stood up, the limo waited outside for us. Getting in, I closed my eyes.

Today was tiring, I ended up using every ounce of my energy.

Daylight shines in my eyes and I open them. I was in my bed, Sadie was beside me reading some book she brought.

"How'd I get in here?"

She looked at me and smiled, "you fell asleep in the limo and Shawn carried you in here."

I blushed, "I'm too heavy!"

She laughed and went back to reading her book.

I got up and went to my suitcase. Grabbing some clothes, "I'm going to go take a bath." Walking into the room, my eyes widened. It was huge! The bath tub looked like a hot tub!

Turning the water on, I get undressed. I slowly get into the hot water. It burned my skin, but I easily ignored it. I was ready to relax.

There was a knock already on the door. All I heard was leaving, hunter, breakfast.

"Alright." I just called. She's been ditching me alot lately. I miss it just being the two of us sometimes...

Closing my eyes, I sunk deeper in the hot water. I thought about everything that had happen last night. I was so childish to run away. I then thought about shawn, I didn't know about Rebecca leaving him all those years ago.

I finished washing my body and hair, then got out. Drying myself off, I notice I had forgotten to grab a pair of underwear. Wrapping a towl around me, I walk out and over to my suit case.

"Um..."

I look up to see Shawn staring at me from the couch.

A/N: Yes! Finished! So now we all know what the results are from Wrestlemania...what are your thoughts? Happy about it? Mad? (Like me at some matches) What about this story? Like it? Well i'm typing this while watching Raw and man when Santino was dancing with the girls, I almost died. It was that amazing! Excuse my language but Eve is a Bitch. Zack didn't deserve that. Same with 'Johnny' he's a douche...I swear... bring back the good old days. Bring back Vince! I dont care how old he is! Or atleast have Hunter back in charge! Alright enough babblingm sorry about that. So review, favorite and add me or this story to your alert list. THANKS! (also, BROCK IS BACK!)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So...have you been liking how quick I've been updating? Well, that's probably going to end once spring break ends...school takes 3/4 of my life!. Alright so my best friend, Heidi aka . keeps saying how much mistakes I'm making...well I apologize, I will try to fix it for you people who are obsessed with grammar. Anyways, well I hope you enjoy this much brighter chapter! Tell me what you think in a review! Or just favorite or add me or this story to your alert list!

Chapter 6

My face instantly goes red, "close your eyes!" I shout, clenching my strawberry pattern underwear.

He covered his eyes with his hand.

I run back to the Bathroom and quickly get dressed into the pair of shorts and tank top I had brought. I walked back out and sat next to Shawn.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

I smiled, my face still burning, "atleast I had a towel on."

He nodded and looked at me, then back to the ground. "That's going to stick in my head for the rest of my life."

I laughed, "I'm still trying to figure out why you're in my room."

"Hunter kicked me out and left to eat breakfast with your friend. Both said to come over and hang with you." Shawn mumbled.

"Did seeing my body really mess you up that bad? You didn't even see anything! I had a towel on." I said annoyed.

He looked at me and shook his head, "I just didn't think I'd see your body that's all. I was surprised."

I laughed at his nervouseness, "your adorable you know that?"

He looked at me and gave me one of his sexy smiles, "you wanna take a walk?"

I stood up, "sure. Let's explore this place full of beauty." I followed him to the door into the hallway.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

I smiled, "where ever you want to go." I giggled at his pink tinted cheeks. We made it outside and the heat hit me. "Why is it this hot when it's just morning?"

He laughed, "because it's Texas Alex, it's a hot place."

I looked up at the cloudless sky, my smile widened. "Let's explore."

We walked, and walked, stopping at places like the park to take breaks.

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead, Shawn sat on a bench. "I'm too old for this..." He mumbled.

I looked at him and shook my head, "your not even close to old, you're just a little older than me."

He stared at me, "I'm more than 20 years older than you."

"Well, your still as good looking as you were when you were my age too. You don't look your age." I said as I stood up.

Shawn continued to stare.

"Why are you staring? It was a complement." I walked past him, "I want you to take me to the store you buy your hats at. They're cute."

Shawn got up and quickly past me, "sure."

The walk was quiet, I was really glad he couldn't see my burning red face. I couldn't believe I had said that out loud! Atleast I didn't call him sexy.

"I want to warn you though, they can be expensive." Shawn said.

I smiled,"it's fine." I still had alot of money seeing I didn't have to get a hotel or anything. I even worked extra hard to earn enough money.

"We're here."

I looked up, that was quick. Walking into the store, a smell of leather hit me. My nose scrunched up, shawn laughed at me as he waved hello to the cashier.

Walking, we stopped at a isle and my eyes widened. So many cowboy hats! Big ones! Small ones! Fat ones! In all different colors too! A smile formed on my face.

"I can't believe your this happy because of some hats." Shawn said, picking up a black one.

"How does this one look?" I asked putting on a light brown cowboy hat.

He looked at me and quickly looked back, "looks fine." He mumbled.

I blushed and continued to look through the hats.

"Alex." Shawn called.

I turned and he handed me another light brown hat, it had a thick black strap around it. Putting it on, he smiled.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

I turned around to hide my embaressed face, "I like this one too." I said as I took the hat off. I looked at the price tag, eighty five dollars...this really was an expensive store.

Going up to the cashier, I went to dug the money out of my pocket but Shawn beat me to it.

I walked out, the hat in my hands. "I could have paid for it..." I mumbled. Putting the hat on, I glared at him, trying to make him see how mad I was. It didn't work very well.

He laughed and put his arm around me,"you can't stay mad at me forever."

I stopped walking and stared at him. "Can I ask you something?" I asked.

He smiled, "sure."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I looked to the ground, "you keep getting me things and helping me out...trust me, I'm grateful but why? I'm a complete stranger."

His arm dropped off me and he rubbed the back of his neck, "you're not a stranger."

"Are you doing it to be nice? Or do you feel pity for me?" I asked softly.

"I want to take you somewhere," Shawn said quietly as he took my hand.

So we walked and walked and walked. My legs hurt, right before I was about to start complaining, we stopped and he let go of my hand.

"We're here."

I looked up to see a big house. "wow."

"This is the house I live in whenever the WWE doesn't need me." Shawn said as he led me in.

"Isn't it big for just one person?"

"Yeah," He brought me into his bedroom and went to the closet.

I sat on the bed and looked at all the hunting decorations that covered his wall. "You really like hunting."

He nodded and dropped a box onto the bed beside me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Fan mail."

I blinked, "you actually keep those?" I asked in shock. Most would throw them away.

"When I was 38, I began receiving letters from a teenage girl named Alexandra Brown. Every week I got a new letter about how her life was turning for the worse. I never replied because I didn't know what to say. But she kept sending them, each one getting just a little better than before."

I looked to the floor, my face pale.

"Each one said how much of a fan she was and that I wasn't like the rest of them, I was too nice to be the same as them. Two years I got these letters, then one day, they stopped coming. I'd check everyday but nothing. To this day I wondered why that girl quit sending those letters." He looked at me, "then yesterday I found out some information that made me realize something. A week ago, I got to meet that troubled teenage girl, but now she had grown up to be a beautiful, happy young woman."

I looked up at him, "I'm sorry I quit writing, I never got a single letter back so I thought you didn't even read one of my letters. If I knew you wanted to get them, I'd continued writing them."

He patted my head, "do you understand everything now?"

I gave him a bright smile, I now knew I really did love him. "Thanks."

He smiled, "your welcome." He put the box back into the closet, "what do you say we go back? The two are probably wondering where the heck we are."

I checked my phone, "Sadie didn't even call me."

Shawn checked his, "Hunter didn't either..."

I looked at him, "you don't think they're..."

Shawn shook his head, "no way! They barely even know each other." He dialed Hunters number. "Hey-" He gave a confused look as he listened to the other side of the phone. "What do you mean, your moving my stuff out? Your sharing a room? Where am I going to sleep now!"

I gave a confused expression.

"When did you two start dating?" Shawn asked annoyed.

I laughed, seems like Sadie has been busy.

"You only met her yesterday!" He went quiet and looked at me, "I know how you feel."

What was that last part? Why'd he look at me when he said it?

"Alright fine. Bye Hunter." Shawn said as he closed his phone.

"So what's up?" I asked, still confused.

"From now on, we're roommates!" Shawn said with a smile on his face. But I knew he wasn't very excited about the idea.

A/N: Yay! Finally finished! I'm such a slow typer so it takes sooooo looong! What did you think? Review! Favorite! Add me or my story to your alert list! Also, just wanted to say thanks to the people who are doing these three things. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So how are you readers liking this story? I hope you like it alot but I feel as if this story is going downhill...trust me, I'm not going to quit but if this story starts to get real boring please tell me. PLEASE! Other than that, I've been obsessed with that song You'll be in my heart It's that one song on Tarzan, I've just been obsessed with Disney movies in total seeing I stayed up til 4 last night watching them...Anyways, review, favorite or add me or this story to your alert list. Also, I apologize if this chapter is a lil' confusing.

Chapter 7

I sighed as I hit the bed, my legs hurt way too much.

"How are we going to sleep?" Shawn asked, sitting on the couch.

I shrugged, "we'll figure it out later," my stomach growled loudly, I laughed nervously.

We had been walking around all day and I haven't had one thing to eat.

Shawn smiled and walked into the kitchen to grab the Hotel phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked confused.

"Since we'll be living together from now on, you better get used to eating room service." Shawn said as he dial numbers.

I laughed, "can I get ice cream cake for dessert?"

He nodded.

I smiled happily, I haven't had Ice cream cake in such a long time! I laid down and closed my eyes, I really was tired. I took my hat off and covered my face with it.

"Food will be here in a while," Shawn said. He walked over to me and lifted the hat off my face, a smile formed on his lips. "And she said you barely slept."

A loud ring went off beside me and I jumped. Rubbing my eyes, I notice a smirking Shawn. He had one of those old fashioned clocks, I used to have one of those when I was little.

"How do you like my clock?" He asked.

I yawned, "how long have I been asleep?"

He shrugged, "half an hour maybe?" I alarm went off again.

I glared at him, "now I see why Hunter kicked you out." 46 years old and he acts like a child at times.

He laughed, "now that were together, we can paint each other's nails and-"

I chucked a pillow at him, "act your age!"

He stood up and wobbled, then bent over. "I'll act like an old man then..." He began to wobble everywhere.

"Are you drunk?" I asked annoyed.

He laughed, "well our neighbors next door brought this nice bottle of wine and well... you were sleeping so I drank it."

"Are you stupid?" I asked getting up.

"They said it was alcohol free..."

I grabbed his arm, "drink some water or something...get it out of your system."

Shawn began to put his weight my way and we started backing up. Next thing I know, I fall onto the bed and Shawn is on top of me. His hot breath hit my face, it smelled sweet.

"Shawn," I said blushing.

He looked down and smiled, "I'm sorry..."

I looked in confusion, "for what?"

Bam. Blood ran his forehead down his face onto mine. A large hole in the middle of his forehead. I shook, tears pouring down the sides of my face.

A handgun shot multiple times, from nowhere and I remembered.

My body shook roughly and my eyes shot open.

Shawn was beside me shaking my body, trying to wake me up.

My eyes widened, It was a dream? I sat up and looked at Shawn.

"Are you alright?" Shawn as scared.

I stayed quiet.

"Alex!"

Tears continued to fall, "take away the gun Shawn...before it's too late... before she dies..." I whispered.

He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back. "It's alright Alex."

I cried and grabbed Shawn's shirt, "please stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

I look past him and see that it's dark outside, how long was I really asleep?

"It's late, we should get some sleep." Shawn whispered.

I looked up at him, my eyes filled with fear. "N-No!"

"I'm here." He said as he laid me down, the laid on the bed beside me.

I stared at the dark ceiling, "Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you hold me?"

The room was silent, I began thinking that he thought the idea was stupid.

"Don't worry about it, never mind." I whispered. My eyes widened as his arms slid past me and pulled me close.

His chest was warm, his scent filled my lungs. My eyes closed, "I love you." I whispered so quietly that even I had trouble hearing it, so Shawn most likely didn't hear me either.

The sunlight once again shone in my eyes and they flutter open. The first thing I see is white. I look up to see Shawn's sleeping face. My face quickly heats up, he was holding me!

Did something happen last night?

I try to back up without waking him but his arms pull me even closer. Dang, I really was stuck! He was warm though, that's a plus.

Laying there for 10 minutes, I grew annoyed and Bored. Forget this, I began thrashing about, his hold didn't even loosen. I huffed in frustration, "I wish you'd let me go."

Then suddenly his arms moved, now off of me. I looked up to see Shawn glaring at me. I smiled, guess I woke him up from a good dream.

A/N: Muwhahaha! Depressing chapter! Well this didn't turn out how I wanted it to, to tell the truth but next chapter is good because more Shawn X Alex kinda thing. Hey, what do you readers think about me writing another fans story and it be in Sadie's Point of View? Hunter X Sadie? Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well...this is the last chapter of this story... Don't be sad! I have good news! I'm going to start putting some one-shots with Shawn and Alex so look forward to that...but I'm not going to update everyday like I am now...maybe once a week. Some other good news Is, I am going to do another fan story with Sadie and Hunter but that wont be on here til tomorrow or the next day. Well...review, favorite, or add me or this story to your alert list... oh and sorry this chapter is short...

Chapter 8

I sighed as I flipped through the channels, I glared at Shawn, "Quit staring! If you have something to say, just say it."

He glared back at me, "you whisper loudly." He said simply.

I blushed, "what are you talking about?"

He shrugged, "who knows? I'm just a crazy old man."

I punched him in the arm, "your not an old man."

His face went serious, "doesn't that make you feel weird, hanging out with a 46 year old man?"

I shook my head, "no."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

I stood up, "what is with you?" I went over to my suitcase and grabbed my bikini. "I'm going swimming." I said as I stomped and slammed the door.

I walked down the hall until I reached the indoor swimming pool, I went into the bathroom to change then I jumped in.

I floated back up and leaned on the pool edge. 'Stupid...asking me question's like that.' I thought angrily. I blushed again, making my anger increase.

Forget swimming, I was going to go in there and yell at him, tell him to go back to normal. First holding me in the bed and asking questions... Getting out, I snatched my towel and stomped right back to the room.

I threw the door open, "Shawn!" I looked around and didn't see him. I went over and looked into the bathroom, he wasn't there either. "Coward." I turned around and ran into something.

"Who are you calling a coward?" Shawn asked smirking.

I huffed and put my hands on my hips, "I'm calling you one. What are you going to do about it?" I asked annoyed.

His smirk grew and began backing me up against the wall, "I don't know, but I have a few ideas." He grabbed my chin, "I could kiss you."

I blushed, "What is wrong with you?"

"Just showing you who I really am."

I glared at him, "are you bi-polar?"

Shawn laughed then sighed, "your a tough cookie Alex..." His eyes soften as he backed up, "your also getting the floor wet."

I frowned, "that's it?" I chucked the towel at his face, "you don't even care about how I feel do you!" Tears once again ran down my face, i'll never find love... The towel hit my face, I took it off. "What was-"

I was interrupted by Shawns lips pressing onto mine.

My eyes widened but then closed. Shawn Michaels was kissing me, am I the luckiest girl in the world? Yes, yes I am.

Shawn backed up, "I-I'm sorry.. I-"

I smiled, "I like you too.."

He smiled and walked over to the bed and sat down. "I'm an idiot, I feel like i'm way too old for you."

I walked over to him and shook my head, "you look like your 20 to me.:

He looked up at me, "Alex, will you stay with me? Start a new life with me? I really think It was Destiny that brought up together."

Be at Shawn's side for the rest of my life? Take care of him? Be there when he needs me? I smiled, "Do I get to borrow your cow boy hats?"

He smiled, "as many as you want."

I jumped on him and gave him the best hug I've ever giving. I smiled again, I didn't know what made Shawn find out my feeling's for him, like he said, it must have been destiny.

"What are you thinking about?" Shawn asked.

My smile widened, "only about you of coarse."

"I love you Alex." Shawn whispered.

My face heated up, how long have I dreamt that he would tell me that. "I love you too Shawn."

So, this is my story on how I finally found love. And with Shawn Michaels!

This was... _A Fans Story._

**FIN**

A/N:Well it's over... it's so beautiful! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. I want to thank all who reviewed/favorited/alerted because of you, I decided to continue this story. So check out, _Another Fans Story _when it comes out and look forward to the ONE-SHOTS!

_**!THANK YOU!**_


	9. Moving

A/N: Alright bad news, minds well get it over with, that Hunter X OC story isn't going to be up for a while...I'm sorry... Alright some good news, THE FIRST ONE-SHOT IS UP! And I hope you enjoy it! This one-shot is pretty much right after the story ends. I hope you reader's enjoy and oh guess what story hit 1000 hits? This one did! Ok, enough chit chat, review, favorite, or add me or this story to your alert list. Read on!

"You sure you want to do this?" Shawn asked.

I nodded as I put my DVD's into the box, moving away is a pretty hard thing to do. Especially when your boyfriend is just sitting on the bed instead of helping you out.

Shawn stretched, "I'm tired."

I glared at him, "from what? Sitting too long? Maybe you should, I don't know, help?"

He sighed and stood up, "fine." He began grabbing stuff and putting it in random boxes. "I could've just hired someone to do this you know."

"I'm not lazy Shawn." I looked at him, "you have to wrap the glass so it doesn't break!"

He rolled his eyes, "this is why I didn't want to help you," he mumbled. "Where's Sadie, shouldn't she be packing her stuff to move to Hunter's place?"

I shrugged, "who know's?" I finished packing up the DVD's and taped the box up. I looked at him and my face began turning pink, "don't touch my panties!"

He dropped them, "I was packing." He said while smirking.

I huffed in annoyance then stomped over to him, we glared at each other for a minute.

Shawn grabbed my chin, "can I kiss you?" He asked seductively."

I turned around, "after were done packing."

"Really?" He asked annoyed.

I smiled at him, "really." Then I left the bedroom, I giggled as I heard him pouting about having to pack.

I looked around, where was Sadie?

"Hey Alex," Shawn called.

I walk back into the bedroom to find him looking at a picture frame.

"Is this you?" He asked as I walked over to him.

"Yep, when I was 14. That's my mother and father," I said sadly looking at the picture. I had it flipped over for such a long time.

He noticed my change of expression and grabbed my hand, "I'm here for you."

I smiled, "you can have a kiss..."

Shawn shook his head, "not till were done packing remember?" He smiled.

I stood up and laughed, "I'm going to pack in the Kitchen."

"But I already have Kitchen stuff..." Shawn said.

"Well we cant just throw them out," I argued.

"Why not?"

I rolled my eyes and left, we could atleast give them to someone who really needed them.

* * *

><p>I looked at all the boxes in the living room, everything that was mine, is now packed. I guess Sadie would just have to pack later.<p>

Shawn wrapped his arm around me, "finally, done packing. Who knew it'd take 3 hours?"

I smiled, "I agree, but at least were finished."

Shawn grabbed my chin, "and my reward for working so hard is..." He placed his soft, warm lips onto mine and I smiled.

"No matter how many times we do that, It still feels like the first..." I said as I blushed.

He smiled and picked up a box, "ready to load these?" He asked.

I nodded picking one up and followed him to the truck the waited outside.

A few minutes later, we had everything in the truck and were driving down the road.

"That was fun," I say as I watch Shawn drive.

He nodded, "I still think we should have paid someone to help us."

"I guess your right but atleast I had fun." I said smiling.

He looked at me and smiled, "I'm glad you did."

"Now we just have to move it all in your place, why so far though?" I said annoyed, "it's a six hour drive. It's already 8, it's getting dark..."

He put his hand on my knee, "we made it there, we can make it back."

I sighed, "your right..."

A/N: That's it... so now Alex is moving into Shawn's house in Texas. What did you think of my first one-shot? Tell me in a review oh and favorite and add me or this story to your alert list! Thanks for reading and look forward to the next!


	10. The Fan Girl Pranks

A/N: Ok, so I have two things I gotta get of my chest. For those who are wondering, 'why isn't she doing the Hunter X OC story?' Well I have the answer for that! I want to write it first until it is completed then type it. I have many wrestling idea's and please bare with me. Alright the second is, I got a review on my story A Wish for Us from Cmpunkbabe234 saying that it was one of the best she has read. I don't know how many she had read but it made me really happy. She even reviewed on this story. Also want to thank, Heart Break Girl, HHHBK, Allysparks, . and everyone else that has read, favorited, reviewed, alerted, ect. Because of you, this story was made into something.

The Fan Girl Pranks

"So this is what it is backstage..." I said, holding my breath.

Shawn wrapped his arms around me, "Can you just sit here while I go talk to Hunter? He hasn't called me in a while and I'm beginning to worry." Shawn pleaded as he brought me to the couch.

"Sure..." I said as I looked at the flat screen that played RAW, then I zoned out, only paying attention to the TV.

Jerry and Michael continued to talk about Summer Slam, which was in two weeks.

"Miss Brown?"

I looked beside me and seen a man that looked like part of the WWE crew. "That's me..."

He handed me a vase of flowers, "someone sent these for you."

I smiled, "Thank you." I waved as he walked away and looked at the card. _"Love Shawn"_ It said. I then noticed something, they were tulips, the only thing I was allergic to. Highly allergic to.

I couldn't breath, the vase fell from my grasp and shattered onto the ground. "Help!" I gasped, sound barely coming out. Last thing I saw was John Cena running up to me and then it went black.

* * *

><p>"Mr Michaels, it seems Alex had an allergic reaction to something. I hope you thank Mr. Cena for bringing her in here. If she waited any longer, she could have died."<p>

I opened my eyes to see a man in a lab coat, John and Shawn. "What happened?" I whispered, my throat was sore.

Shawn quickly kneeled beside me, 'Alex! What happened?" He asked worried.

I blinked, "flowers...tulips...you..." It seems they must have given me drugs, ones that had a sleeping side effect seeing I passed out once more.

* * *

><p>I woke to see I was back at home, in our nice, soft bed. I sat up, Shawn was beside me sleeping, I stood up and quietly left our bedroom into the Kitchen to grab something to drink.<p>

Looking out of the kitchen window, I dropped the glass cup and froze. There stood my car, well what was my car. It was destroyed. I then ran outside to get a better look, on the car, was spray painted two words. Leave. Bitch.

Who could have done this? I thought back to the flowers, Shawn knew I was allergic to them, he wouldn't send them. Someone out there was trying to hurt me, but who?

The next few days past and things went for the worse, Stuff almost fell on me when I was backstage, I began receiving death notes and not one person know's anything. Shawn's been real busy so I hadn't bothered to tell him.

A week after the flower accident, I received a note telling me to go to back of the WWE arena, It was time to end this.

I was stupid enough not to tell anyone though.

I snuck past Shawn, telling him I had to use the bathroom and left.

That's when I seen them, a big group of girls, weapons in their hands. What had I gotten myself into?

A bigger female, came my way. "So you decided to show up?"

I glared at her, "of coarse. Now what did you need, your wasting my time."

The girl flared, seem's like I pissed her off. "We want you to leave Shawn and never come back."

I laughed, "so fangirls have been screwing with me. What happens if I decide to say, 'screw you' and stay with Shawn?"

The woman growled, "then we'll just have to kill you." She said as the group began to close me in.

I could always run, but I wasn't no chicken. I wouldn't die without a fight.

An arm wrapped around my shoulder and the fangirls froze.

"Hello ladies, I didn't mean to listen to your conversation, but if you want to hurt my girlfriend, I wish you'd harm me instead." Shawn said.

I glared up at him, I wanted to fight.

"I've noticed the thing's happening to her lately and I don't like it." His happy face turned angry. "It really pisses me off. So please leave Alex alone. Or else."

The leader backed up, "I-I'm sorry."

"Leave." Shawn hissed.

Then they ran off.

I smirked, "nice acting." I kissed him on the cheek, "I could've handled them."

He smiled, kissing me on the lips this time, "no offense, but you probably would have died. Your weak." He said laughing.

I stuck my tongue out at him and we both headed back into the building.

Those girls didn't mess with me anymore, I can tell you that!

A/N: So that is the end of the second one-shot! Which I hope you enjoyed. So please check out my John Cena story, A Wish for Us and the Poll that is on my profile! Thanks! Oh and I just realized something. What happened to me only updating once a week? Guess that got over ruled. Tonight's my last night of Spring Break so updates might slow down.


	11. First Date and Kidnapped

A/N: Ok readers! I figured out a way to time at school too! So guess who's still going to be updating every day or atleast every other day! Alright so review, favorite, and add me or this story to your alerts list! Also, go vote on the poll on my profile! ENJOY!

First Date and Kidnapped

Taco Bell? That's where he takes me for our first date? He did look sexy in that t-shirt and jeans he had on.

"I feel so stupid, I'm sorry for going here..." Shawn said sighing.

I giggled, "I don't care where we go...as long as I'm with you." I said smiling.

He gave me a weak smile, "but all these people staring at us, doesn't it make you feel uncomfortable?"

I looked behind me to see fans watching our every move. "Only a little..." I watched as he took a bite out of his bean burrito, "you wont get gas will you?" I asked cautious, not wanting to deal with a stinky Shawn.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I don't usually come here. But since your such a people person...I decided to go out..." Shawn said annoyed.

I glared at him, "am I wasting your perfect hunting time Mr. Animal killer? We'll I'm sorry!" I stood up, "worst first date ever!" I yelled as I walked over to the door.

"Alex!" Shawn called.

"I'm not talking to you mister!" I said, leaving the restaurant. 'If I'm wasting his time, he shouldn't have suggested it!' I thought angered. I heard footsteps behind me, I quickly turn around. "I said-" It wasn't Shawn that were following me. Two men, two smirking, evil looking men.

"Hello miss..." One said as he came closer, I began backing away. I bumped into something, i looked up. Great, another one of them...

My mouth got covered and the man behind me picked my body up. My eyes widened and I began thrashing around. Today wasn't really my day was it?

They threw me into their van and the last thing I saw was Shawn looking my way as the door closed. Then we drove away.

-–-

"How much do you think he'll pay for her?" I heard one say. "We can have fun with her first though."

''Sick bastards," i spat. I tried to get up but one had a good grip on my arm. A phone was thrown at me.

"Call him..." Another ordered.

I looked at the phone, "call who?" I asked innocently. They wanna mess with me, they have another thing coming.

"Shawn Michaels!" One yelled.

I smirked, "i don't know a Shawn Michaels though... ooh! But i do know this guy who could help you-"

A hard slap against my face, I glared at the one beside me. He'd be smart to let me go so i can kick the one right in his damn face.

Seeing his smirk angered me even more. "Dick."

"Now why don't you just be like the woman you are and call him now!"

"Bite me!" I growled as my leg shot out towards him. Right in his groin, a smile reached my face.

"Bitch!" He hissed as he fell to the floor of the van.

I picked up the phone and dialed Shawns number.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Hey Hun, its Alex, I'm in the car with three idiots. They wanted me to call you but just wanted to let you know I'm fine."

"Where-"

I hung up the phone and deleted the call. I threw the phone with my one free arm. "I called him, happy?"

The one that had my other arm looked at the driver, "maybe we should just let her go..."

The car came to a stop, i had to hold onto something to keep myself from flying out.

"Are you insane!" I yelled at the driver.

"Were here..."

Being dragged out and hitting my butt on gravel didnt feel so good. Actually brought tears to my eyes.

The one that had me frowned, a look of sympathy in his eyes. He didnt want to do this, even i could tell that.

The one i kicked looked at me pissed, "i say we kill her now."

I smirked, "you wanna touch me." I could tell, he was a sick sick man. I sighed, "i have to pee..."

The one guy who hate my arm stood beside me, "ill take her."

The others sighed, "hurry."

We got out and went to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized.

"Are you a fan of Shawn?"

He nodded.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Shawn. He didnt pick up, how weird... I tried again.

"Dominick!" Someone yelled downstairs.

We looked at each other, something was happening down there. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the room.

What i saw scared me.

Shawn swung the bat once more, smashing it into one of their heads. He looked my way with a look id never seen before, i watched as he glared at Dominick. He came towards him, ready to swing again.

I quickly stood between them, "Shawn!" I yelled, causing Shawn to stop in his tracks.

"He's good." I said. Shawn dropped the bat and a look of relief took over.

"Alex..." He came over to me and tightly wrapped his arms around me. "Your okay..."

"I told you i was fine..." I whispered. I looked back to Dominick and smiled. "Do you have a sharpie?"

He looked at me in confusion, "somewhere in here..." He left.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked as his arms loosened around me, but still were holding me.

I lifted my foot and grabbed one of the flip flops. "Repeating a few months ago."

Dominick came back, marker in his hand.

I took it and gave it to Shawn, "sign it." I ordered.

He looked at me and snatched the flip flop and marker from me. He backed up and the warmth disappeared.

"Here," Shawn said, handing them back.

I have it to Dominick, "this is yours."

His eyes widened as he took the shoe, but hey, I felt that too when I first met Shawn. "T-thank you!" He turned to Shawn, "I'm really sorry for what we did. Please forgive us." He begged.

Shawn nodded, "i only forgive you. But who hit her?" He asked pointing to my red cheek. I covered it with my hand and smiled, he really pays attention. I grabbed Shawns hand, "i wanna go to mc Donald."

He looked at me, "i love how random you are." He said smiling.

I pulled his hand and began to walk to the door, "it was nice to meet you Dominick. When those two wake up, tell them i said farewell. Oh...and you better take them to the hospital...bloods getting everywhere." I waved as we left.

I looked at Shawn as he started his truck, "I'm sorry Shawn... I'm always starting stuff. I should have considered that you wanted to go hunting."

"I should have considered you wanted to be like a normal couple and go on dates..." He said as we headed to Mc Donald.

"Wanna give this first date thing another try?" I asked.

"Only if you want to..." He said quietly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worried.

His hands tightened around the steering wheel, "i thought i was going to lose you..."

"The guy that hit me..." I smiled, "he got what was coming to him. But...if i knew you were that worried, i would have kicked their asses right from the start."

Shawn gave a weak smile and patted my head, "i love how you always act tough."

I frown, "but I am tough!" I argued.

Shawn looked at me and smiled, "what ever floats that boat of yours."

A/N: so i know i ask you all the time but WHAT DID YOU THINK? Only a few people tell me! Please, even if its an anon review, ITS FINE SO PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!


	12. The Big Question Can Cause a Fight

A/N:Alright so I need your guys help...i need more ideas...allysparks helped me out so how bout you? Message me or review or somethin...and thank you Heidi for reviewing and quit buggin me! ENJOY!

The Big Question Can Cause a Fight

"Alex Brown, will you marry me?"

My eyes widened as Shawn brought out a big diamond ring.

We've been dating for almost 2 years now, I've been wondering when he'd ask me.

"Of course!" I yelled as I jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug. I felt so happy right now, I actually couldn't be anymore happier. Actually I lied...Shawn believes we should always wait til marriage...now I could have sex with him!

I blushed, I'm so peverted for thinking about those kind of things...I did wonder what he looked like down there. Since hes in his 40s will that make it any different than a man my age?

I shook the nonsense out of my head, and kissed Shawn. I still refused to believe that a 48 year old is this young looking. He looked the same since he was 20 but now he had a little more beard and started wearing cowboy hats which I should say fit me good.

There was this one time we fought over his DX one... one night they return and he just had to have it. I won in the end, im just that good.

But I still couldnt believe he had asked me...

Were we going to have a big wedding? I didn't really have a family to come...

"Shawn, remember when Hunter got married to Stephanie in Vegas? Thats how I want us to get married like that. Short and sweet..." I smiled, "I say we go tonight."

He smiled and laughed at me, "if that's what you want Alex, then we'll get married in Vegas. But not tonight."

I gave him the cute puppy eyes, "please? For me?"

"No."

Shawn never tells me no... no way he's gonna start now.

"I'm going to ignore you until I get married." I said, noticing he had a face that showed he didn't care.

I huffed and left the living room, "I'm going to bed!" I yelled as I slammed the door.

I already knew what I'd do... I'd wait in the dark til Shawn came up, jump on him and make him take me.

I was brilliant.

I was bored.

2 hours just sitting here, I could hear the TV playing downstairs. It was 11pm! When did he plan on going to sleep?

I snuck out and peeked into the living room, a smile filled my face. He was sleeping on the couch, he looked adorable! I fought my urges to touch him. I easily lost the battle when I watched my hand run down his chest.

I glared at my hand, stop touching him! He'll wake up and then I cant touch him! I sighed, it was a loselose situation...

"Alex..."

I watched shawn move around, he was still asleep... and dreaming about me.

I smiled and pressed my lips onto his, I gasped when his arms wrapped around me and pulled my body against his.

He was still asleep...thank goodness.

Bad news was, I was stuck. His grasp was strong and I couldn't move. Perfect. But atleast he was soft and warm...

I closed my eyes, I guess Shawn could get away with this...only once though.

I woke up to smell bacon...my favorite breakfast food. I was still on the couch but I was alone.

"Shawn?" I called.

"Cooking Alex." Shawn called back.

I smiled, he always cooked for me, I had thought that he had his own chef but no, he cooks himself. Doesnt let me touch the stove though, little meanie.

I walked into the kitchen to see him putting food on plates, "smells great." I complimented.

He smiled, "I try." He pulled the chair out for me and I sat down.

Such a gentlemen, I loved him so much. If only the rest of the men in the world we like him.

I sighed, if only.

I took a bite of the delicious bacon, if I died right now, I wouldn't have any regrets.

"So Alex, when I woke up, how come you were on top of me?"

I coughed on the bacon, why'd he have to make it sound so dirty? "Why'd you have to pull me onto you? Oh and we're going to Vegas tonight."

"No we're not."

My jaw dropped, why is he being so mean to me? "Why not?"

He frowned, "because I said so."

I pouted, "but I want to be your wife!"

He stood up, "I said no Alex. Maybe next month."

Next month! That was in like, 30 days! I can't wait that long!

"I'm going hunting."

I watched sadly as he left, he didn't even eat all of his food.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Hunter, if anything, he'd know.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hunter its Alex, I really gotta talk to you. Can we meet up at a coffee shop."

I heard a sigh, "Sure... the one time im in Texas and on break I have to go and talk. Im bringing Sadie." He then hung up on me.

I shrugged and took our plates to the counter and left to get ready. Changing into clean clothes, I slipped my jacket on and got into my car. The closest coffee shop was Dave's and that wasn't too far.

-––––––

I walked into the coffee shop and found the two drinking coffee. I sat beside them and ordered a black coffee.

"So whats up?" Hunter asked.

I took a breath, "Shawn asked me to marry him." Seeing Sadie's huge smile made me feel a little better.

"Congrats!" Sadie yelled as she hugged me tightly.

"But...something thing is wrong with Shawn. Were gonna get married in Vegas, I wanted to this month but he refused...he always lets me do what I want..."

Hunter sighed, "I see...in 2 weeks it would be their annervesary. They married the same way..."

"In 2 weeks? Why didnt he tell me... this explains why he's been acting differnet..." My eyes widened, "I kept asking him too... I'm such a bother!" I stood up, "thank you so much coming down here. I have to go...bye." I waved as I ran out.

"She didn't drink her coffee..."

"Shawn?" I called as I walked into the house.

It was empty.

I sighed and fell onto the couch, I was a horrible fiance... I placed my face into my hands. I should have known, but a didnt.

I felt like I was on the edge of tears, but I refused to cry. Shawn was the one who was suppose to cry, but instead, hes holding everything in.

I pulled my phone out and called Shawn.

"Hello?"

"Shawn...I need to talk to you...it's important." I shut the phone, hanging up on him. He knows when I do that, it's an emergency. I put my face back into my hands.

Now I kinda hated myself, I wouldnt ask anymore. I just wanted to see his smile once again, a real smile.

A tear slid against my hand and dripped off my chin, so much for not crying...

A smile formed on my lips, too bad I didnt feel it.

I heard the door quickly open but I didn't move, for all I know, it was a robber.

"Alex?"

Nope, it's Shawn.

"Hey," I said weakily. I felt the cushion sink beside me.

"Whats wrong Alex?"

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, "I didn't know."

"What are you talking about." Shawn asked confused.

I looked up at him, "how can you act like it's nothing? Your feeling a pain no other can. Please just go back to your oldself," I begged.

"Who told you?" Shawn asked silently.

I frowned, "why does it matter?"

"Who told you?" Shawn asked angered.

I stood up, "I'm not going to tell you! I just want to tell help you and you get angry at me. Well screw you!" I yelled angry.

I was also hurting, seeing him be like this.

"Why are you acting like this Alex?" Shawn asked.

My frown deepened, "what? Acting like a bitch? You're pissing me off thats why!"

"If you knew, then why did you keep asking me to go to Vegas!" Shawn yelled back as he stood up infront of me.

"I didn't know! If you love me as much as you say you do then you should have been the one to tell me! Do you not trust me enough?" I yelled as I stuck my finger in his face.

"Maybe if you listened for once instead of always only caring for yourself, I could have told you!"

That one hurt, my fist clenched. I didnt need this, I past him and opened our bedroom door. "You can sleep on the couch." I said slaming the door close. I yanked it back open, "and you can keep your stupid ring you stupid old man!" I yelled as I threw the ring at him. I knew calling him an old man really hurt him seeing his expression. I turned my face and this time quietly closed the door.

For two hours cried, hard too. I didn't care if he heard me, hopefully he felt bad. I hugged his pillow hard, I wish this day could just be erased.

A knock on the door caught my attention, I didnt lock the door. "Go away."

The door opened and Shawn walked over to me.

I glared at him, "what do you want?" My eyes widened when I noticed his face. He'd been crying too.

He got on his knees right infront of me, "please forgive me Alex...I dont want to lose you too..." he begged.

I stood and walked over to him, I kneeled in front of him. I smiled, "I never said I was leaving. I'm sorry if I only think of myself." More tears rolled down my cheeks, "this is all my fault. I'm always starting things."

"If you still want to, we can head to Vegas tonight."

I looked at him, "but your ann-"

"Who cares? You wanted it."

I hugged him, "are we good?"

"Only if your happy."

I glared at him, he was doing it again. "But how do you feel?" I watched in shock as Shawn smiled, a real smile. One I hadnt seen for days.

"Happy."

I kissed him, "I love you Mr. Michaels."

His smile widened, "and I love you Mrs. Michaels." He pulled out the ring, "wanna give it another go?"

I smile and jumped up, "Vegas, here we come!"

"Oh, and I'm not an old man."

A/N: long chapter! For me atleast. Why do I keep writing these kind of chapters! They're mean and depressing! I will write a happy one one day! This I swear!


	13. The Letter

A/N:Guess who has over 1600 hits on this story... I do! Oh yeah, plus I'm happy because i love getting reviews! (Hint Hint) Alright, enough chit chat, enjoy the story.

A/N:Guess who has over 1500 hits on this story... I do! Oh yeah, plus I'm happy because i love getting reviews! (Hint Hint) Alright, enough chit chat, enjoy the story.

The Letter

I tapped the pen on my forehead, how was i going to start this? Shawn was gone hunting so I was free to myself for a few hours. I haven't done this in 9 years.

I see him everyday, so its not like I had anything new to tell him.

I smiled, i got it!

"Dear Shawn Michaels, it has been a while since I had written you a letter hasn't it? I am now 26, and very happy. I found true love, my husband and I have been together for 6 years now. We have had our bumps in the road but I know it'll always go back to the way it was before. It always has."

I glared at the paper, now what? That's the best I could think of! I tapped the pen on the table.

"I've gotten over my father leaving and the death of my mother. Apparently i have this mind kind of thing where whenever i think about it, my brain makes me forget it. My husband told me of a nightmare i had when we first got together, i don't recall it at all."

I got up and grabbed an apple, munching on it quietly. How come its so hard to write fan mail? I did it for 2 years straight!

"Besides for that little issue, my life has been perfect! I am 2 months pregnant, I'm excited to find out if its a baby boy or baby girl. I'm crossing my fingers for a girl. I'm not looking forward to having to wear sweats time when I get huge."

I glared at the paper once again, what else was there to talk about?

"Hows it feel being retired, how old are you now? 49 right? Wow, were both growing older aren't we? Pretty soon ill have wrinkles, that I'm not looking forward to... you though, are lucky. Looking the same for 20 years, only now you have a beard and wear hats. Haven't seen you on RAW for a while... Triple H is all in business now, no more wrestling for him...Oh Sadie, you remember her right, shes married too, to a man named Hunter. Hes my husbands best friend. They have a one year old daughter. Shes adorable!"

I finished my apple and threw it away, I was still hungry. This baby in my stomach is always hungry! Never wanting to stop eating! I made some popcorn and sat back down, i wasted enough time!

"I've heard some rumors and if they're true then I'm sorry about your marriage, but everything will be better. You'll find a lovely woman, theres tons of them out there. I will tell you i still have a small crush on you, if my husband knew, i think he'd be jealous."

Alright I'm only going to write one more section!

"Okay, well I'm out of time, so I must go. I'm still not sure if you even get these, I'm just going to cross my fingers. This is my last letter to you, that is why i told you all of this. I hope your life goes for the best. Love, Alexandra Michaels."

I folded the paper and put it in an envelope, signing it to Shawn Michaels. Smiling, i put it with the other mail. I should have sent it to the WWE since thats where all the fanmail goes. I hope this way is fine.

I yawned and got up, heading to the bedroom. I'm taking a nap while Shawn was gone. Getting into the bed, i closed my eyes, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>My eyes opened and I noticed it wasn't morning anymore. How long have I been asleep? I checked the clock, 4pm... i also notice a letter on the table next to me.<p>

"Alex." It read on the top. I opened it, my eyes widened.

"Dear Alexandra Michaels, i was wondering when you were going to write me back. I've waited for a while now don't you think? Well seeing this is my first letter back to your, i want to tell you, i do read my fanmail. I have boxes full actually, one just for yours. I'm glad you are doing better, it seems you have grown up to be a great woman. A husband and even a baby on the way so congrats. I hope your life also goes for the best, my life is great. You were right, there are alot of lovely women and I finally found mine. Shes about your age and shes also pregnant."

I smiled, i couldn't believe he actually wrote me back.

"I love her dearly, id take a bullet for her. She doesn't even care that shes almost half my age, sure we get in fights but they too always work out. Were more in common than you think, i actually have a confession to make. When i first began receiving your letters, i began to developed feelings for you too. Its weird i know, but i guess i fell in love with who i met in the letters. I never got over you when you quit sending me letters. I always thought about you, maybe thats why Rebecca left me, because i never thought about her like you. Man i feel like i love you more than my own wife now! So i better quit. Shes sleeping right now though, shes been up alot lately. I wish shed just quit stressing over everything! Well I told you my story and it was wonderful hearing about your but I have to go. I need to get ready to make food for her. Good bye, your friend, Shawn Michaels."

I reread the letter once more and got up, so this how it feels to finally get a letter back. I walked out of the room to find Shawn watching the hunting channel, i sat beside him.

We were quiet for the longest time until Shawn yawned, he looked my way.

"So hows the husband?"

I smiled, "perfect... hows your wife?"

"Beautiful and lovely," Shawn said smiling right back at me.

My smile widened, i was so glad he ended up being my man.

A/N: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review! Hope you enjoyed it and thanks!

I tapped the pen on my forehead, how was i going to start this? Shawn was gone hunting so I was free to myself for a few hours. I haven't done this in 9 years.

I see him everyday, so its not like I had anything new to tell him.

I smiled, i got it!

"Dear Shawn Michaels, it has been a while since I had written you a letter hasn't it? I am now 26, and very happy. I found true love, my husband and I have been together for 6 years now. We have had our bumps in the road but I know it'll always go back to the way it was before. It always has."

I glared at the paper, now what? Thats the best I could think of! I tapped the pen on the table.

"I've gotten over my father leaving and the death of my mother. Apparently i have this mind kind of thing where whenever i think about it, my brain makes me forget it. My husband told me of a nightmare i had when we first got together, i don't recall it at all."

I got up and grabbed an apple, munching on it quietly. How come its so hard to write fan mail? I did it for 2 years straight!

"Besides for that little issue, my life has been perfect! I am 2 months pregnant, I'm excited to find out if its a baby boy or baby girl. I'm crossing my fingers for a girl. I'm not looking forward to having to wear sweats time when I get huge."

I glared at the paper once again, what else was there to talk about?

"Hows it feel being retired, how old are you now? 49 right? Wow, were both growing older aren't we? Pretty soon ill have wrinkles, that I'm not looking forward to... you though, are lucky. Looking the same for 20 years, only now you have a beard and wear hats. Haven't seen you on RAW for a while... Triple H is all in business now, no more wrestling for him...Oh Sadie, you remember her right, shes married too, to a man named Hunter. Hes my husbands best friend. They have a one year old daughter. Shes adorable!"

I finished my apple and threw it away, I was still hungry. This baby in my stomach is always hungry! Never wanting to stop eating! I made some popcorn and sat back down, i wasted enough time!

"I've heard some rumors and if they're true then I'm sorry about your marriage, but everything will be better. You'll find a lovely woman, theres tons of them out there. I will tell you i still have a small crush on you, if my husband knew, i think he'd be jealous."

Alright I'm only going to write one more section!

"Okay, well I'm out of time, so I must go. I'm still not sure if you even get these, I'm just going to cross my fingers. This is my last letter to you, that is why i told you all of this. I hope your life goes for the best. Love, Alexandra Michaels."

I folded the paper and put it in an envelope, signing it to Shawn Michaels. Smiling, i put it with the other mail. I should have sent it to the WWE since thats where all the fanmail goes. I hope this way is fine.

I yawned and got up, heading to the bedroom. I'm taking a nap while Shawn was gone. Getting into the bed, i closed my eyes, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>My eyes opened and I noticed it wasn't morning anymore. How long have I been asleep? I checked the clock, 4pm... i also notice a letter on the table next to me.<p>

"Alex." It read on the top. I opened it, my eyes widened.

"Dear Alexandra Michaels, i was wondering when you were going to write me back. I've waited for a while now don't you think? Well seeing this is my first letter back to your, i want to tell you, i do read my fanmail. I have boxes full actually, one just for yours. I'm glad you are doing better, it seems you have grown up to be a great woman. A husband and even a baby on the way so congrats. I hope your life also goes for the best, my life is great. You were right, there are alot of lovely women and I finally found mine. Shes about your age and shes also pregnant."

I smiled, i couldn't believe he actually wrote me back.

"I love her dearly, id take a bullet for her. She doesn't even care that shes almost half my age, sure we get in fights but they too always work out. Were more in common than you think, i actually have a confession to make. When i first began receiving your letters, i began to developed feelings for you too. Its weird i know, but i guess i fell in love with who i met in the letters. I never got over you when you quit sending me letters. I always thought about you, maybe thats why Rebecca left me, because i never thought about her like you. Man i feel like i love you more than my own wife now! So i better quit. Shes sleeping right now though, shes been up alot lately. I wish shed just quit stressing over everything! Well I told you my story and it was wonderful hearing about your but I have to go. I need to get ready to make food for her. Good bye, your friend, Shawn Michaels."

I reread the letter once more and got up, so this how it feels to finally get a letter back. I walked out of the room to find Shawn watching the hunting channel, i sat beside him.

We were quiet for the longest time until Shawn yawned, he looked my way.

"So hows the husband?"

I smiled, "perfect... hows your wife?"

"Beautiful and lovely," Shawn said smiling right back at me.

My smile widened, i was so glad he ended up being my man.

A/N: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review! Hope you enjoyed it and thanks!


	14. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

A/N: Hey readers! Alright now I'm serious... I NEED IDEAS! If i don't get any you wont get an update! I don't care if its a stupid one, i will use it! I also need reviews! Atleast 2 each chapter from now on. Then ill be a happy writer. I have an announcement for Heidi, no matter what this story is rated T for a reason. I will NOT write a sex chapter, we both know I suck at those. Alright enough ranting, enjoy.

What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

"Is this safe?" I yelled as I looked down from the 40 foot diving board. Being afraid of heights doesn't help either.

Shawn gave me a thumbs up.

What boyfriend bets his friends that his girl has the most guts? Just together for 2 weeks and he wants to show me off to everyone. It felt sweet but was he trying to kill me?

I closed my eyes and jumped off, falling for seconds, i hit the water and came back up. That wasn't to bad besides the fact I was scared the whole time including now.

I got out and walked to Shawn, he handed me a towel. "See guys, isn't she great?"

Hunter smiled, "guess you were right."

John (Cena) looked worried, "was that really safe though?"

Atleast someone cared if i almost died or not...

Shawn looked at John, "she's fine isn't she?"

I sighed, what did i have to do let him understand I hated doing this kind of stuff.

"Lets go out to eat," Hunter suggested.

Shawn grabbed my hand and dragged me with them. I was here in my bikini while the rest of them were dry and in clothes.

"Cant I get dressed first?" I asked.

"Not enough time."

I yanked my hand away from his, "I'm getting dressed, if you don't want to wait, then go on without me." I said angered, walking away from him, i felt as if i was one of his trophies, unless i did something about it, then like any trophy, id be stored away. Not going to happen.

"Alex!" Shawn called as he chased after me, i ignored him and continued walking. "Are you mad at me again?" He sighed, "are you PMSing or something?"

I stopped and glared at him, did he really just go there? I started walking again, this time speed walking.

"I was kidding!"

"Go on without me," i said, seeing him stop.

"You want anything?" Shawn asked.

"No." I said, leaving him behind. "Why cant you make me feel cared for?" I whispered to myself.

I walked into our house and went to the room to grab a new set of clothes. Getting changed, i laid on the bed and started at the ceiling. Why was i always so sad? I wish I would be happy for once, is that so much to ask for?

30 minutes past and the three men came back, now full.

I smiled seeing them as i walked out into the living room.

"I bought you a sweet tea," Shawn said handing me the drink.

"Thanks," i said while looking down at the brown liquid.

Hunter pushed John out of the way jokingly and stood by me,wrapping one around my shoulder. "You can go hang with Sadie. Shes eating some Chinese if your hungry."

"Shes not hungry," Shawn answered for me, glaring at hunters arm.

A little smile formed on my lips, was he jealous? I could find out... i smirked, "oh but i am a little hungry. Maybe something long and-"

Shawn grabbed my hand and yanked me away from the two guys into the bedroom. "What do you thing your doing?" He asked angered.

I gave him an innocent look, "i don't know what your talking about Shawn..."

He frowned, "your not doing a great job as my girlfriend."

My innocent look quickly turned to a pissed one, "excuse me? And your doing the best job ever! Almost killing your girlfriend everyday doing stupid stunts just to impress your friends!" I yelled.

Shawns face eased back, "you didnt say anything... if i knew you didnt want to, i wouldn't have even thought about it. I just wanted to show them how wonderful you were. I'm sorry..." Shawn whispered.

I sighed, "its fine. I just overreacted like usual so I'm sorry too. Just please, no more doing dangerous stuff alright?"

He nodded, "we good?"

I playfully punched his shoulder, "of course. I still am hungry for something long and-"

Shawn covered my mouth with his hand, "not til were married. So if you see why my age is a bad thing, you cant run away. Without a divorce anyways."

I smiled, "Ill always love you know matter what, you know that right?"

Shawn kissed me, "you tell me everyday."

"I know."

A/N: Yay! Finished! Have you noticed the past few chapters have been long? I bet you did! If you didnt then well...you do now. My friend Alisha is here with me, Heidi was suppose to but she decided to stay with her sis... damn her! Alright so please please please review! I will love you then! Very Very Much! Alright, tahnks for reading, look forward to the next chapter and I better get more than two reviews!


	15. The Switch

A/N:Thank you thank you thank you. I love you all! I have ideas! Thanks to some of the reviews, i gots them! Alright so Heidi keeps pestering me, write a sex story! I want sex! Blah blah blah. So now shes gonna write the honeymoon chapter so it all belongs to her. (So if it sucks you yell at her) lol alright kidding. Enjoy.

The Switch

"Please!" Sadie begged me, "just for today!"

I glared at her, "i told you already. I'm not switching husbands. Were 35 year old women and have kids. We don't do this."

Sadie continue to pester me, always begging. Why would she even want to anyways?

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty Please?"

"I said no..."

"Oh please Alex!"

I glared at her, "FINE! But only for a day!" I yelled in annoyance.

Sadie smiled, "great. Ill tell our husbands!" She said running off, i smiled, shed never change.

-

I stared at Hunter, "guess where stuck together huh?"

Hunter nodded as he read the news paper, i sighed.

"What do you guys do here for fun?" I asked bored.

He looked up from the paper, "this."

"No wonder why she wanted to switch..." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said do you want to go on a walk?" I said quickly, hoping he really didn't hear me.

"The kids are at my mothers house so i have some time." Hunter said placing the paper down. He stood up and walked over to the door and opened it.

I got up and followed him outside, "so where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?" He asked taking my hand.

"Seeing I've been everywhere, it doesn't matter to me."

He sighed and pulled me along, looks like he had to chose. "So how have you and Shawn been doing?"

"Good, he taught me how to hunt. Only did that once, never again. Jason's doing well, has alot of friends. That 5 year old is so out going! What about you and Sadie?"

He nodded, "alright. Business has had me all over lately so we don't get to see each other as much..."

I didn't know how that would feel, Shawn's always at home with me and our son. Besides when he hunts atleast. "I'm sorry..."

He smiled, "its fine, everything will work out."

"It always does." I whispered.

We stopped at a park and sat down, watching children play.

"Don't you just wish you could go back in time sometimes?" Hunter asked.

I look at him, "no way. If i did that, i may not have met Shawn."

He nodded, "same with Sadie."

I stretched, "i wonder what those two are doing right now..."

"Probably sitting at home watching TV while Sadie cooks."

I laughed, "she cooks?"

"Yeah, she refuses to let me anywhere near the Kitchen besides when we eat."

I laughed harder, "oh god they were gonna fight when it came to food. Shawn was still that way, he isn't one to back down.

He stood back up, "i think we should go back and switch again. No offense but you are the total opposite of Sadie."

I smiled, "you took the words right out of my mouth."

-

I walked into the house with Hunter and my eyes widened. There was food everywhere. I sighed, i couldn't say i didn't see this coming. Then i seen the two glaring at each other, food in their hands.

"Um..." Hunter said loud enough to get their attention.

Sadie smiled and dropped the food, running over to Hunter giving him a hug. "It was horrible! I wanna go home..."

I giggled as they left and walked over to an annoyed Shawn. "You okay?" I asked.

He nodded, "my kitchen means I cook. Easy as that."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "then cook me some lunch. I'm starving."

A/N: So did you enjoy this short chapter? I kinda enjoyed writing it. For all of you that suggested the ideas, I will write them! Alright, review and check out the poll on my profile and my other fanfics and um...ya well do something else! Thanks again! 


	16. The Hunt

A/N: I guess all I have to say is review... my goal is 100 right now so help me out please. Enjoy.

The Hunt

"Then you pull the trigger," Shawn explained as he handed me the gun.

"I change my mind... i don't wanna kill poor deer." I said while handing the gun back, Shawn refused to take it.

"Its not that bad Alex, really Its not. Just stay quiet and shoot."

I shook my head, "you know I'm against animal killing Shawn."

Shawn sighed, "god put them on this planet for a reason. They are meant to get hunted, you even love deer meat!"

I looked down at the large shotgun, "don't you have something smaller? And pink or something?"

Shawn rolled his eyes, "lets go."

"I'm serious! This thing weighs almost 50 pounds! My arms are already sore!" I complained.

Shawn smirked, "someone needs to start working out."

I imagined myself with big muscles like Beth Phoenix and shuddered, i did not want that. I liked my boney arms.

I looked down at my clothes, neon orange. Not my color, "why do I have to wear this color?"

"So other hunters wont mistake you as a deer and shoot you."

"But wont the deer notice you easier?"

Shawn looked at me, "no more questions."

Guess he didnt know either.

"What if i don't know something?" I asked while smiling innocently.

He sighed again, "then you don't know."

I frowned as we walked through the wild, I didnt want to shoot some animal. It is suppose to have a wonderful life, not on a platter ready to be eaten.

"We can set up here," Shawn whispered.

I looked down, we were on a hill, other words high grounds. It was muddy but Shawn still made me sit, my butt was wet now. Great.

"Now you have to be very quiet or you'll scare them away," he explained while whispering very quietly.

So we sat there and waited, and waited. I smiled knowing we'd probably not get anything.

"Finally," Shawn whispered smiling.

Fear overtook my face expression as I watched a buck walking our way, Shawn aimed right at it.

I had two choices. One, let Shawn shoot him or Two, stop him.

I chose choice two.

Jumping to push the gun away, it shot, no longer aimed at the deer. My eyes widened as my foot slipped on the muddy surface, I began rolling down the hill.

"Alex!" Shawn yelled.

I felt like i was going to throw up, thats when it happened. Pain shot through my right foot as it hit a passing tree.

I knew it was broken, i didnt have to check. I tried my best to not cry, I could feel the tears forming though.

To save a being, i had to risk mine. Sad thing was, it was probably going to get shot anyway. So was what I did a waist? I'm starting to think so.

Finally I hit the ground with a thud, my body didnt move. I just laid there, staring at the trees beside me.

"Alex!"

He was right beside me, i could feel his hot breath on my cheek.

"Alex!" He yelled, so scared.

"My foot..." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Alex, i should have just listened when you said you didnt want to do it. I'm so sorry."

I felt my body being picked up, the pain in my foot increased and i gasped. Then the tears rolled down, so this was what it was like breaking a bone? I feel bad for all you athletes out there, this stuff was painful.

My eyes opened to see stuff blurring past us, Shawn was carrying me while running. He was running fast, i looked up to see his fearful expression.

"Shawn, its fine. Don't worry this much, it was all my fault." I did notice my lower body was really cold, looking down, a chill ran through my body. My once neon orange colored pants were now a crimson red, guess I lost alot of blood.

"Quit talking like that Alex, I'm not in the mood to hear that kind of stuff."

Great, now he was mad at me. I closed my eyes, i felt dizzy and tired. It wasn't soon til darkness engulfed me.

"Its a good thing you brought her in here, any later..." a mystery voice began.

I opened my eyes, no longer in pain. Did I die? My hand covered my forehead and i sighed, "what happened?"

Shawn flew to my side, "thank goodness your awake..."

I looked to see my right foot all wrapped up in a thick white case. I didnt like it at all.

The mystery man came up to me, he was a doctor. "Alex, your very lucky to be alive. If it wasn't for your boyfriend, you'd be a goner."

I glared at the man, like I wanted to hear that after just waking up.

"I think you should stay here for one more night and-"

My eyes widened, "one more? How long have I been here?"

The doctor looked at me, "you had a head concussion, and have been in a coma for a week."

A week...thats a long time to sleep, how long would if have been til they pulled the plug? I shuddered at the thought.

Shawn put his hand on my shoulder and went to kiss me but i covered my mouth, "i haven't brushed for a week, i bet I stink too... Can i get in a shower?"

Doctor shook his head, "not with that foot of yours. Broke in many places, not good at all. Just wait til tomorrow when you have your cast on and have the wheel chair-"

"I get a wheel chair?" I asked, once again interrupting him. "But isn't my left foot fine?"

Once again he shook his head, "you cracked your bone in many places so we don't want to take the chance."

I nodded sadly, great, I'm out of the game for a while.

The doctor looked at Shawn, "she needs rest, please come back tomorrow to pick her up."

I just had 7 days worth of sleep! How much more do I need? But for some odd reason, I did feel tired. Waving goodbye to Shawn, I closed my eyes.

I knew one thing for sure, i wasn't hunting ever again.

A/N: So...what did you think? In the last chapter, this explains her horrible experience when it came to hunting for the first time. Please review, and check out my stories and the poll on my profile. Thanks for reading.


	17. The New Cat

A/N: It surprised me seeing how long it took to get 2 reviews! Did I do something wrong? I hope not... well i hope you enjoy.

The New Cat

"Happy birthday!" Shawn yelled as he bounced on the bed.

I sighed in annoyance, i forgot that todays the day.

Meow.

My eyes widened at the furball sitting on my chest. "A cat?"

"Happy birthday!" He yelled again.

I glared at the cat, animals weren't such a fan of me. It rubbed itself on me.

"Well, I'm going to grab you birthday breakfast." Shawn said as he left.

The cat sat up and glared at me, i frowned. Poking its head, it hissed and scratched my hand. I smiled evil as i continued poking it, they always bug me, now it was my turn.

I gasped as it locked its teeth on my finger, i laughed. "Even though your mean, your kinda cute." I pulled my finger out of its mouth and scratched behind its ears.

Ever since I was a little girl, pets and any type of animals just did not like me. Now I'm just as mean.

It stared at me and then laid down, curling up on my chest.

I looked at it in shock, what type of game was it playing?

"Weird cat."

Shawn came back in with a tray, a smile on his face.

I pick up the cat and set it beside me, id have to think its name later. Picking it back up, i noticed it was a girl. I set it down and looked at all the delicious food. I picked up the fork and stared hungrily at the bacon.

I notice the cat jump up on my lap and stick its head in my food.

"No!" I screeched as i picked her up, she had my bacon in her mouth. I wanted to cry, she ate my favorite food! I growled as i set her down, "I'm going to call you evil! Thats what you are!"

Shawn tried to calm me down, i glared at him.

"Do we have anymore bacon?" I asked angered.

He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, "that was the last bit."

I dropped the fork in my hand, and glared daggers at the stupid cat. She was probably laughing at me in her cat language.

It pissed me off.

I set the plate by the cat, "eat the rest of it then." I lost my appetite, i really hated this cat. Getting up, i grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. I refused to get naked in a room with an animal, did it once, got scratches and bites on my legs and shoulder. Never again.

A knock on the door caught my attention, "what?" I finished changing and opened the door. Shawn stood there with the evil cat.

"She wants to say sorry." He then handed her to me, "ill leave so you two can make up."

He left before i could stop him.

I glared at the cat as i went over to the bed. I laughed, "haha. What you did was so funny." I smirked, "your a pussy cat. Here pussy pussy pussy."

It jumped and attacked my face, i pulled it off my face. "Evil pussy cat!" I yelled, it tried to attack me again. I caught it in mid air, my eyes widened as i felt its stomach. "Looks like your an evil pregnant pussy cat."

I sighed and set it infront of me, "i wonder what its like to be pregnant. Does it hurt? Will Shawn and I have a baby..."

I watched it stare at me.

"What do you say we make a pact, kitty?" I asked as i held my hand out.

It hissed and attacked my face.

"I hate cats!" I screamed.

A/N: so how'd you like the short chapter? I thought it was funny. I know, i apologize that its short. I only had 20 minutes to type it. Well, check out my new story I posted and my other fanfics. Also the poll on my profile. Heartbreak Girl, where did thou go? I miss your reviews lol. Oh yeah, don't forget to review cuz if i don't have two for this chapter, you wont get an update!


	18. The HoneyMoon

A/N: Hey, sorry for not writing , I've busy with drama practice. Creating skits is really hard! Alright, no one is going to want to hear this but this is the last chapter of this story. It began this month and its gonna end this **IS RATED M! IF YOU ARE A YOUNGIN DON'T READ THIS! HELL I DON'T CARE IF YOUR 5 JUST ONLY READ IT IF YOUR MATURE!**

Disclaimer: i only edited some things in this chapter. The rest is owned to Heidi.

The Honeymoon

"Don't drop me Shawn!" I said as i was being carried through the threshold of our Texas home. We had gotten married in Vegas, just like i wanted and this was the wedding night.

Also known as the night id lose my virginity to Shawn, just like i had dreamed of when i was an obsessed teenager.

"No worries Alex, I'm sure i can handle myself." Shawn said as he put me down. He then shut the door and pulled me close to him. "I cant believe your mine. I love you so much." He whispered as he pressing his lips to mine ever so gently.

I opened my mouth to let him in and our tongues grazed each other. Shawn pulled away and his forehead rested on mine.

"I love you too," I said and smiled. He then pressed his lips to mine again while pushing the straps of my sundress I had worn down. I pulled away and smiled, "can we take this to the bedroom?" I asked jokingly. Shawn then picked me up bridal style again.

"Of course Mrs. Michaels." He said as he lead us into the bedroom.

So this was it? I thought staring at the king sized bed. This was going to happen, tonight was the night. I suddenly felt nervous.

"Alex?" Shawn asked. "Are you alright?" The sweet concern in his voice made me smile.

"Never better." I was really happy but my stupid nerves were getting the best of me.

Shawn set me down, "If you don't want to, you know, we don't-"

"No! I want to!" I said interrupting him, my cheeks flushing with bits of red. Shawn smiled and it made me melt. "Its just that I'm a stupid virgin and your experienced." I mumbled.

Shawn put his hand under my chin, then tilted my head up so I could look into his loving eyes. "Alex, i love you and I want this to be just for you. Relax."

Before I had the chance to reply, he smashed his lips onto mine in a passionate frenzy. A few moments passed and I pulled away from him.

"I love you Shawn." I whispered pulling him back down to kiss me again. His lips were warm and his touch made me tingle.

Shawn pushed me onto the bed with him tumbling after me. H laid ontop of me and I heard him moan. Our lips never separated as we were enjoying each others perfections. The kissing got more intense as his teeth grazed my bottom lip. He had never kissed me this way before.

Shawn's hand was resting on my hip and he pushed my dress up, I gasped at the warm contact from his touch. His lips left mine as he mumble sweet things in my ears. He pulled off my dress and began kissing my shoulders. I was left exposed as he stared down at me in my black lacy bra, with lust filled eyes.

He then hurriedly ripped of his shirt and pressed our bodies together.

"Oh!" I gasped at the warm skin to skin contact.

He kissed my lips ever so gently then helped me sit up. "Can I take off your bra?" Shawn asked nervously.

"That depends," I said in a husky voice.

"On what?" He asked, I smiled.

"Lose the pants," I said and laughed as Shawn took his pants off, no he was in his heart filled boxers. He then reached behind my and unclasped my bra, it fell off me and Shawn threw it across the room somewhere.

"You are so beautiful Alex," I heard him say and that caused me to blush in satisfaction. He then began to place sloppy kisses on my breast all the way down to my naval. I moaned softly. Shawn suddenly got up and removed his boxers, walking over to the night stand.

"No." I said, he looked over to me.

"What?"

"I said no, I want to feel you, not a condom." I said and told him to get back into the bed. He walked over to me and I blushed at his rather large erection. He got onto the bed and pulled my panties off then positioned himself.

"This will hurt." He warned.

I nodded, "I know, just go slow." i said and smiled at him, "I love you."

"I love you too," He said as he entered me.

I yelled in pain then quickly covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream louder

"I'm sorry." Shawn apologized as he waited for me to adjust to his large size. The pain was unbearable, I even started to cry. He began to rock and the pain quickly became immense pleasure.

"Oh Shawn!" I moaned loudly as I raked my nails into his back. Shawn was grunting as I enjoyed this wonderful bliss. I had no idea that having sex was this great.

He brought our lips together in a fiery kiss as he started to thrust harder, we were moaning in synchronization now that i was close. A few more heavy thrust and I was spent.

We came together, it was like nothing in this whole world. My whole body tingled like I was on fire and my breathing was very labored. Shawn and I cuddled until our breathing slowed.

"So, how was I? This old man still has tricks up his sleeves." He said as he gazed into my eyes, his expression was so full of love.

"Amazing." I sighed, full of tiredness.

"I love you Mrs, Michaels." Shawn said happily.

"As I love you Mr. Michaels." I said and pressed our lips together chastely before falling asleep in one another's arms.

A/N: So this story comes to an end, a happy end hopefully. I Hope you really enjoyed this series and if you liked this, you should read my others, they're even better! For those who are excited about the Hunter X Sadie story I have more info. Instead of making it Sadie's P.O.V, its just going to be a story between them. You'll see. Thank you to all who gave Idea's and reviewed and all sorts. **This is not completely the end of this story, i will add just not anytime soon.** Thanks!


	19. Love Triangle

_A/N: hey guys, its been a while since I've updated...hope you enjoy. Please review and check out my other stories and the poll on my profile._

**Love Triangle**

My head rested on Shawn's shoulder, "why couldn't we have just taken a plane?"

"Because Vince wants to do it this way." Shawn whispered as he yawned.

I looked at all the raw superstars and divas around me, i think they felt the same as i did.

John Cena sat beside me reading what looked like a comic book. "What are you reading?"

He looked my way, "Manga."

"What's that?"

He smiled, "its just like comics but made by the Japanese."

I lifted my head and looked at the book, "i see... is it good?"

He nodded, "its alright."

I rested my head back onto Shawn's shoulders and rested my head, it has already been 2 hours, "how long till we get there?"

"Ten hours."

I sighed, "awesome."

* * *

><p>My eyes opened and a yawn escaped my throat, i must have fallen asleep. I looked around and noticed the rest were sleeping, including Shawn.<p>

I sat up and stretched, i noticed a pile of books beside me, they were Johns. I opened it.

"If you are beginning here, then you are reading wrong. Go to other side."

I glared at the book, what type of book did you read backwards?

I sighed and flipped it over, it took me a while to figure how to read it but i finally got it.

I started to read, and read. Book after book, these actually were kinda good.

* * *

><p>"Alex?" A voice called.<p>

I opened my eyes and stretched, i must have fallen asleep on accident. The Manga was cleaned up, John stared at me. I looked to see Shawn was no longer beside me.

"You read my Manga?" John asked confused.

A smile formed on my face, "i hope you didn't mind but wow. They were so good! Romance and Action, i even enjoyed the horror! Do you have anymore?" I asked excited.

A smile formed on his lips, "yes! Book shelves of them!" He rubbed the back of his neck, "you could come over and read some..."

I nodded, "id love to!"

He looked shock, "really? Wont you be with Shawn?"

I shook my head, "he goes hunting everyday so i have free time on my hands." I noticed Shawn coming my way, glaring oddly at John.

"What are you two doing?" Shawn asked, eyes never leaving John.

I shrugged, "books. Where have you been?"

He pointed to Hunter, "talking to Hunter."

My stomach growled suddenly, i laughed embarrassed. "I haven't eaten for a while..."

John laughed, "me either."

Shawn's glare intensified.

I stood up and stumbled, "i packed some stuff. Ill be back." I left the two men who were glaring at each other.

* * *

><p>I walked out with a sandwich hanging from my lips and snacks in my arms, i sat back down besides John, Shawn was back with Hunter, staring at me.<p>

"I think your boyfriend is jealous of me..." John whispered.

I laughed, "why is that?"

"Because I can make you smile and laugh."

I shrugged, "its not that hard, really."

He smiled, watch Shawn's reaction...

Before I could question him, he took my sandwich and bite a chunk out of it. I laughed, "hey! That's mine!" I say, snatching it back. My eyes moved to Shawn, he was glaring daggers at John.

"Told you so."

I tore off the piece John took a bite off and handed it to him, "ask next time will you?"

He nodded, "sorry."

I finished up my sandwich and stood back up, "I'm going to go see my man." I left John and stopped in front of Shawn and Hunter. "Hi."

Shawn looked at me but then looked away, ignoring me.

"Hey Alex," Hunter said smiling.

I poked Shawn, "you okay?"

He continued to ignore me.

I smirked, he wanted to play this game? Alright. I poked harder, no reaction. I poked his face, i took his hat, I even yanked on his ears. I couldn't help but laugh the whole time. I sighed, "well since Shawn doesn't want to talk to me, Ill go back to John..." Turning around, I started to walk but a hand snatched my wrist and I was pulled back. Landing on Shawn's lap, his arms quickly wrapped around my waist and he pulled me close.

My smirk widened, "I thought so." My eyes moved to John who was staring at us. I gave him a smile, it took him a few seconds to return back. I looked at Shawn, he was smirking at John. I was confused, what was going on between them? I turned, John was now frowning.

I shrugged, I wasn't going to get in this.

* * *

><p>I took off Shawn's hat and finally gave it back to him. I looked out the window, the sun was setting. We were almost to our destination.<p>

"Alex?"

I looked at Shawn, "yeah?"

Shawn's arms tightened around me, he rested his head on my back, "you know I love you right?"

"Of course!"

He looked up and smiled, "just making sure."

"How long till I can talk to her Shawn? Your legs must be numb."

We both looked towards the voice to see John.

I could feel Shawn tense up, I rolled my eyes, boys...

John smiled at me, "wanna go with me to make food? They have all sorts of stuff."

I looked at Shawn, he looked like he never wanted to go.

John grabbed my hand and yanked me his way, breaking Shawn's hold. He pulled me away before I could protest.

We finally stopped in the kitchen, I glared at John, "what was that for?" I lifted my shirt, there were red marks from Shawn holding me so tight.

John looked away, "how can you do that with another man in the room?"

"Lifting my shirt?" I shrugged, "I don't mind."

"Alex...I..."

I looked at him confused, "what is it John?"

"Why did you chose Shawn?"

My confused look increased, "what?"

He laughed at himself, "I think I'm in love with you Alex..."

My eyes widened, what did he just say? I was too shocked to say anything. "I'm sorry." Was all I could manage to get out.

He smiled, "part of me knew you were going to say that." He past me, stopping to give me a peck on my cheek and then left.

What just happened? How come I'm acting like this? Was it because most times something happened, he was there? My knees buckled and I fell to the floor.

Did I just lose a friend?

I heard the kitchen door open and Shawn rushing to kneel in front of me. "Alex? Are you alright?"

Tears rolled down my cheeks, "I'm sorry..."

Shawn pulled me to his chest and we kneeled there as I cried.

If anyone was wondering why I was crying like this, even I don't know. Maybe its because I had been emotionally damaged and finally exploded or maybe even I had some feelings for John too and knowing I broke his heart is what made me cry.

Who knows?

_A/N: So how was it? For some reason I got teared up at the end. I hope the readers who read this a few weeks ago are reading this now... alright so just wanted to say this... i watched this video on YouTube called Shawn Michaels is So Sexy and I died. Check it out and tell me what you thought. Review!_


	20. 26 Reasons Why

_A/N:Hey you guys! Im finally updating, hope you enjoy since this chaper is unlike the others. Also, look forward to a new story coming up called A Superstar's Story. Its AFS in Shawns viewing._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot of 26 reasons why but the author of the story gave me her permission to do this.**

26 Reasons Why: Alex and Shawn

A is for Alex - Shawn seems to have a little obsession of me at times. Its not a bad obsession though, its kind of cute.

B is for Baby - One thing we always wanted, it makes me so happy just thinking about it. Shawn and I try very hard every night to make a baby in bed.

C is for Cooking - Shawn loves to cook! So much that he kicks me out of the kitchen every time I walk in! Just once do I want to make dinner.

D is for Divine - If it wasn't for Shawn, I'd never would think of God the way I do now.

E is for Entertainment - Whenever I'm bored, he always finds a way to entertain me.

F is for Fun - Shawn is no where close to a boring person. He's always moving around doing somthing.

G is for Glamorous - Whenever I need my women supplies, Shawn is the one to jump up and get me some. I dont even have to ask, he knows somehow.

H is for Hot - One thing bad about Texas is that it's way too hot. I honestly don't like sweating.

I is for Inapproprate - No matter how good of a guy Shawn is, he is inapproprate sometimes. When Hunter and Sadie come over, th reunion of DX is back but in our home.

J is for Just Dance - A fun game we play when we aren't busy. Shawn really can break it down. I just hope in a few years, he wont pull a muscle because of this Wii game.

K is for Kill - One thing I dont like that Shawn does is Hunt. Going out to kill all those poor animals. Sure the food he brings home tastes great but still, thats not the point!

L is for Lullaby - Shawn has this adorable song he sings to me when it rains seeing I cant sleep well. Ill have to sing it for you once. His voice is amazing compared to mine though.

M is for Moving - Ever since being with Shawn, I've been to so many new places. It' s really amazing.

N is for Nosebleeds - I've been having alot lately for some odd reason. Shawn's worried and noone can figure out why.

O is for Obedient - If I'm not, Shawn will punish me. He has the tecnology... I'm serious.

P is for People - Ever since I got with Shawn, people I supposibly know began talking to me to either meet Shawn or 'borrow' some cash.

Q is for Queen - In our house, Shawn treats me like royalty. Always putying me before himself.

R is for Recycle - Another thing I hate is Shawn make's me recycle. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, it saves the world! I just think it's annoying sometimes that's all.

S is for Shawn - The man I fell in love with and had a crush on since I was a teenager. He makes me smile everyday and never angers me. He is the perfect boyfriend.

T is for TV - Guess who's man has his own show? If you guessed me then your right. Too bad it's a hunting show... still, he looks sexy in Camo.

U is Unfriendly - When I'm like this once a week for a month, Shawn is calm and still deals with my bitchy attitude.

V is for Violin - The only instrument I can play without making a person go deaf. Shawn loves to just sit and listen to me play classical well known songs.

W is for Wrestling - If it wasn't for this, I wouldn't have even known Shawn exsisted.

X is for Extreme - I know it starts with E but Shawn would do anything to keep me safe. He'd even take a bullet for me.

Y is for Yelling - I do it a lot since I cheer my Shawniebear while he's fighting.

Z is for Zodiac - Shawn and I are both Leo the Lion. Meow.

_A/N: I hope you all liked this. I like it, you get to learn a little more about the relationship between a little._


End file.
